A Strange Turn of Events
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha get separated from the team. They laugh, they eat, and other things? Oh my! First attempt at Inu/San pairing, rated for mild language. One-shot


Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, nothing is mine.

* * *

Sango needed to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing what she was really seeing. She was in a very small cave, wrapped securely in Inuyasha's fire-rat robe. The owner, now clad only in his under-shirt and pants, was sitting at the cave entrance, serving to protect from demons and from the pouring rain. Their companions were nowhere in sight.

"Oh good, you've come to." Inuyasha said, without looking at her. "How are you feeling?"

Sango gingerly touched the lump on her head and hissed in pain.

"Hurts right now, but I'll be fine. What happened?" Inuyasha chuffed.

"Stupid really, we came across a battlefield near a cliff that still had some explosives buried in the ground. Oh, we didn't set it off!" Inuyasha assured her, seeing the horror-struck expression on her face.

"A low life demon did on it's way to attack us, so we're actually pretty lucky. But it was close enough that we were separated in the blast."

"Where is Kirara?" Sango asked.

"She landed badly and hurt one of her legs, so she couldn't fly to catch you when you went over the cliff edge." His voice softened. "You landed in the river and got swept pretty far downstream before I caught up. I'm sorry." Sango shook her head in exasperation. But her smile was affectionate.

"Are you really apologizing for saving my life because you think you should have been faster?" The hanyou frowned petulantly and Sango knew she'd embarrassed him. The twitching ears were a dead giveaway.

"Thanks." She said earnestly. "I owe you."

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, "Anyway, there was no chance of getting a fire going but you needed to get dry. Stay here, I'll go find us some food."

And off he went.

Sango fiddled with a lock of hair, gazing thoughtfully at the rain.

 _This is a strange turn of events. I don't think there's ever been a time where it's been just Inuyasha and I. Not even Kirara is here._

She leaned back, letting her eyes slide closed, still toying absently with her hair. The sound of the rainfall was gentle, soothing. She took a deep breath, quickly becoming aware of the scent of Inuyasha's robe. It was a mix of pine-trees, animal fur and salty sweat. But it wasn't an unpleasant combination. Quite the opposite, actually.

 _He's a funny one. It amazes me how he goes from being an arrogant jackass to a shy boy that hates compliments. Especially about his appearance. I'm not sure why, he's pretty good-looking._

Her eyes snapped open.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought." She muttered out loud.

"Good thing I brought some herbs for the pain." Sango jumped. Inuyasha was back, and his arms were full.

"Everything is still too wet for a fire so I brought you some mushrooms." Sango nodded, reigning in her disappointment. She wasn't upset with him; it wasn't his fault everything was soaking wet and mushrooms tended to taste like ass. Besides, he was probably hungrier than she was. He dropped a bunch of them onto her lap. Sango idly noticed that her pile was far bigger than his.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Inuyasha made a disgusted sound and stuck out his tongue.

"Wow. These really are disgusting." Sango nodded fervently, sticking out her tongue and gagging as well. The surprised hanyou let out a whoop of amusement, prompting Sango to burst out laughing. If anyone were to walk by and hear them, they'd think the pair had gone insane. One doesn't often find a half-demon and a slayer having a giggle-fit together.

Sango wiped the mirth from her eyes and relaxed against the cave wall. Inuyasha's eyes had teared up a little as well, but he refused to acknowledge this on principle.

"Do you feel well enough to travel? It seems to be clearing up." Sango nodded, reluctantly removing the fire-rat robe and handing it back to him. No wonder Kagome leapt at the chance to borrow that thing, it was ridiculously comfortable.

She tried to stand and instantly regretted it. Her vision swam and she stumbled forward, landing against something firm and warm.

"You could have just said no," Inuyasha joked quietly, lowering her to the ground. Sango only groaned, unable to focus. Inuyasha used one hand to keep Sango semi-upright, the other picked up a handful of leaves and popped them into his mouth, grinding them to a paste.

"Sorry about this," he said in between chews. Sango felt Inuyasha's clawed hand gently tilt her face upwards so he could press his lips against hers. A few things managed to pass through her muddled mind.

 _What the hell?!_

 _Oh, it's the medicinal herbs he brought me._

 _Should I slap him?_

 _This feels kind of…nice._

He pulled back. Sango swallowed the medicine, shuddering at its bitter aftertaste. Already her vision was becoming clearer. And looking at her friend, she either had a concussion or Inuyasha was blushing.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, tucked securely against Inuyasha's chest. As the throbbing in her skull died down, her heartbeat sped up. It struck her that she'd never been held like this for such a long time; she almost expected him to try and cop a feel. But he didn't. He didn't move at all, apart from idly stroking her arm with his thumb. It was a soothing motion, and innocently meant, she was sure. So why was it making her skin tingle like this?

"How are you feeling now?" He asked finally. His voice sounded strange for some reason.

"Better." Sango whispered. She raised her head to look at him. To her surprise, he'd already been looking at her. Their faces were now so close Sango could feel his breath tickling her skin.

It happened so quickly, Sango wasn't sure which one of them had closed the gap. All she knew was that Inuyasha's lips were surprisingly soft against hers and she was kissing him back, entwining one hand in his silver hair. The kiss gained intensity, Sango couldn't help but whimper her approval when Inuyasha's fangs lightly nibbled her bottom lip. She was starting to feel light-headed again, but it had nothing to do with the injury. She pulled back to breathe. When she did, reality came crashing down on them.

"Oh my God…" She murmured, "What the hell are we doing?!"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Shit!" He was beet-red and wide-eyed. Sango wanted to die right there.

"We need to get back to the others. Now."

"Yeah, we do. Can you walk?"

"Yes. And we never speak of this again."

"Never."

And for a long time, they didn't. It was like it never happened. Until they journeyed to the Kamusidake to procure some sake for Miroku's master.

* * *

FIN

A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome are my OTP, but I thought I'd challenge myself and try my hand at a Inu/San fic. Thoughts?

Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
